Forever Changed
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: Forever changed, nothing ever stays the same.
1. one

**I know this is really short and some of this might not make sense but it will all be explained in the next few chapters.**

* * *

'Do you know when Mrs Connor is going to be back, Mr Connor?' Sally asks as Liam leans against the wall.

'I don't, Sally.' He replies and she sighs.

'Do you know where she is? It's just I've tried to get in contact with her but she won't answer her phone to me.' She says.

'Somewhere in London, I think. I wouldn't take her ignoring your calls personally, Sally... She doesn't seem to be speaking to anyone except Chelle at the moment.' He replies.

'Really? That's strange. Do you know why she left?' She asks.

'Nope. Michelle thinks it's some kind of delayed reaction to our Paul dying but I'm not sure. This is Carla we're talking about, she's probably just got bored of being round here.' Liam replies as his phone buzzes in his pocket.

'Sorry, Sal... I need to get this.' He says.

* * *

'See the next time you speak to Carla, can you find out her plans? I'm sick of running that factory single handedly just because she got bored and decided to fuck off to London for fuck knows how long.' Liam says as he watches his sister get his drink.

'Liam, stop. I know she just upped and left in the middle of the night but I think she misses our Paul a lot more than she let's on and I think that being in that flat was just a constant reminder of him... Give her a break, she'll be back when she's ready.' Michelle replies.

'So what do I do until then?' He asks.

'You be a decent, supportive brother-in-law and you take care of that factory... That's what Paul would've wanted you to do.' She replies placing his pint in front of him.

* * *

'I think it's time we go back home to face the music... We can't stay down here forever, can we?' The brunette whispers as she paces around the room.

'Mrs Connor, it's the health visitor.' A voice says followed by a few knocks on the door.

'Mummy will keep you safe, angel.' She says quietly gazing down at the little bundle fast asleep in her arms.


	2. two

'This is home, baby girl...' Carla says smiling slightly as she carries her daughter's carseat through the front door of the flat which holds so many memories for her. Glancing around the front room she sighs at the many pictures scattered about. Michelle had been in and replaced all the pictures of Tony with other pictures. Right in the centre of the fireplace is a picture of Michelle, Carla, Liam and Paul when they were younger, when they were happier.

'Mummy's going to text Auntie Chelle and see if she wants to come round... Does that sound like a good idea?' Carla says placing the carseat on the floor in front of the sofa. She grabs her phone out her bag and quickly begins to compose a new text.

 **To Michelle :**

What would you say if I told you that I was back in Weatherfield?xx

 **From Michelle :**

Are you being serious? Xxx

 **To Michelle :**

I'm at the flat right now xx

 **From Michelle :**

Can I come over? I can give you more time if it's too soon? Xxx

 **To Michelle :**

Of course you can! Come over whenever you want xx

 **From Michelle :**

Give me ten minutes xxx

* * *

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

'Hello?' Carla says holding the receiver to her ear.

'You're really here!' Michelle replies causing Carla to smile.

'Come on up, Chelle.' Carla says smiling as she buzzes her sister-in-law into the building. Making her way over to the front door she opens it slightly before going back over to the kitchen where she was sorting some things out.

'I'm so glad you're back!' Michelle says making her way into the flat and closing the door behind her.

'Shh... Keep your voice down.' Carla almost whispers as she turns to face Michelle, her tiny daughter curled up in her arms.

'Oh my god...' Michelle mumbles instantly covering her mouth with her hand.

'Hi.' Carla says biting her bottom lip.

'Who's this?' Michelle asks making her way over to Carla.

'This is my daughter... Jasmine, Jasmine Michelle.' Carla replies.

'Is she Tony's? Did you know you were pregnant when you left? How old is she? Why didn't you tell me?' Michelle asks.

'Talk about twenty questions, Chelle... She's not Tony's. I didn't know I was pregnant when I left, I didn't find out until at least a month after I left. She's nearly two weeks old. I was scared, Chelle... I was so so scared and I didn't know what to say.' Carla admits.

'Congratulations? She's beautiful.' Michelle says causing Carla to smile.

'I was so scared you'd be mad.' She replies.

'Why?' Michelle asks.

'Because Paul and I never had children.' Carla replies.

'Don't be silly... Can I have a cuddle with her?' Michelle asks.

'Of course you can.' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

'She's so beautiful...' Michelle says gazing down at Jasmine curled against her chest.

'Thank you.' Carla replies quietly.

'So are you going to tell me who her dad is? It's obviously someone from here unless she was early?' Michelle asks and Carla sighs.

'I'd rather not right now, Chelle... Not until I've spoke to him.' Carla replies.

'Okay. Have you spoke to Liam? He's been a bit run his feet with the factory.' Michelle says.

'I've not. I'm a bit scared to talk to him, Chelle... I've been ignoring his phonecalls for months.' Carla replies.

'He'll be fine. He understands, Carla. You needed some time away. You should let him know you're back though, before someone else does.' Michelle says gently running her finger down Jasmine's cheek.

'I'll text him later.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Did you hear Carla is back?' Maria asks curling her body around Liam's as they sit on the sofa.

'No? How do you know?' Liam asks.

'Kirk seen her going up to the flat earlier... Apparently she has a baby with her.' She replies.

'Really? Is he sure it's her? She would've told Chelle if she'd had a baby.' He says and Maria sighs.

'Kirk was pretty positive...' She replies.

* * *

'Do you want me to stay over?' Michelle asks smiling as she watches Carla tuck a blanket around Jasmine's little body.

'Would you? It's actually quite weird weird being back here.' Carla replies leaning over the Moses basket which Michelle brought up earlier from the car for Carla.

'Of course I will... Got two weeks of getting to know this little one to catch up on, don't I?' Michelle says smiling as Carla sits down next to her.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' Carla mumbles and Michelle shakes her head.

'Don't worry about it... Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll watch the little one?' Michelle suggests.

'Really? Are you sure?' Carla asks.

'Yeah. I'll wake you if she needs feeding, go sleep.' Michelle replies.

'You're the absolute best, Chelle.' Carla says pulling her into her arms.

'Go sleep.' Michelle repeats. She watches Carla get up off the sofa and make her way to the bedroom.

'Aren't you just precious...' Michelle whispers glancing over the side of the Moses basket at Jasmine who is sleeping peacefully.


	3. three

'I need to get to work, love.' Michelle says smiling as she watches Carla gently begins to dress Jasmine.

'Okay. We might pop over and see you later but I think I need to let Liam know I'm back first.' Carla replies glancing down at her daughter.

'That would be good... Are you going to go see Liam at the factory?' Michelle asks.

'No. I'd rather see him, explain without the whole of the factory trying to be nosey.' Carla replies and Michelle smiles.

'Okay. Well phone me if you need anything, I'm only across the road and if you don't get to pop into the Rovers then I'll come see you later.' Michelle says kissing her friend's cheek.

'Thank you for staying last night, Chelle... It meant a lot.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Are you sure it was Carla, Kirk? Last time I checked she didn't have a baby.' Liam says as he leans on the wall outside Underworld.

'Pretty positive. Looked like a young baby, was still in one of those baby seat things for the car.' Kirk replies.

'A carseat?' Liam asks and Kirk nods his head.

'Yeah, one of the baby ones though.' Kirk replies and Liam nods his head.

'Thanks Kirk...' He says instantly rushing back into the factory.

'Hayley, you're in charge... I'll be back in ten minutes.' He shouts before turning and leaving the factory once again.

* * *

'Can mummy put you down so she can get some breakfast?' Carla says as she leans down to place Jasmine in her moses basket causing the little girl to whimper.

'No? Okay.' She mumbles standing back up with the baby in her arms.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

'Who could that be? Do you think Auntie Chelle changed her mind?' Carla asks making her way over to the door.

'Hello?' She says picking up the receiver and holding it to her ear.

'Oh so it's true then.' The voice on the other end says causing her to sigh.

'Come on up, Liam.' She replies buzzing him in. She makes her way over to the front door and it opens it a little.

'So when were you going to tell me you were back?' Liam asks making his way into the flat.

'I was just about to text you.' She replies turning to face him.

'Shit... I thought Kirk had got it wrong.' He says glancing down at the little pink bundle in her arms.

'This is my daughter, Jasmine... Mummy's precious little princess aren't you.' Carla whispers smiling down at the baby.

'When did you have her?' He asks slowly closing the flat door and making his way over to her.

'13 days ago.' She replies.

'Why didn't you answer my phonecalls?' He asks causing her to laugh.

'Why didn't you answer mine? I was so scared in London on my own, I didn't know if Tony would come looking for me or what he would do. Then I found out I was pregnant and I was terrified. I spent months trying to phone you, I sent texts, left messages and you didn't even get back to me.' She replies keeping Jasmine curled to her body.

'I was so confused, Carla.' He says watching tears fill her eyes.

'You told me you loved me.' She replies quietly.

'I do... More than anything but I didn't know how to tell Maria.' He says as she moves away from him.

'I told Tony... I told Tony because I thought you wanted to be with me, I thought we could've been happy.' She replies.

'Is she Tony's?' He asks glancing down at the baby.

'No.' She replies using her free hand to wipe a tear off her cheek.

'So is she?' He asks and she takes a deep breath.

'Biologically she's yours, Liam. But we both know you're not going to have anything to do with her so let's not pretend otherwise.' She replies.

'What do you mean? If she's my daughter I want to be involved in her life, I want to be her dad.' He says stepping towards her.

'So are you going to tell Maria? I don't think she'll be very happy that you got me pregnant while married to her.' She replies.

'I'll figure something out.' He says and she shakes her head.

'She's not going to be your dirty little secret, Liam. She deserves so much more than that.' She replies.

'I didn't say that did I?' Liam says.

'You also didn't say you were going to tell Maria...' She replies.

'This is a shock... You should've told me.' He says.

'I tried, Liam. Why do you think I spent all those months phoning you.' She replies as Jasmine begins to whimper.

'You should've answered when I phoned I would've came straight down to London.' He says and she shakes her head.

'Chelle told me you and little miss perfect were trying for a baby so why would you want anything to do with Jasmine.' She replies turning away from him as tears fill her eyes.

'Hey... Come here.' He says moving towards her.

'No. I have spent the last 9 months working my arse off trying to get over you... You do not get to come in here and make me fall for you all over again.' She says.

'Carla, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted any of this to happen.' He replies and she sighs.

'I'd like you to leave please.' She says biting her bottom lip.

'Carla, please? Can't we just talk?' He asks.

'Not just now.' She replies quietly.

'Carla...' He begins and she shakes her head.

'If you've ever loved me Liam you'll leave me alone just now.' She says causing him to sigh.

'I'm sorry.' He whispers moving closer to her. Leaning forward he places a soft kiss on the side of her head. He turns around and leaves the flat.

'Shhh... Shhh... Mummy's got you.' Carla whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gently rocks Jasmine who is whimpering.

* * *

'Hey... Did you not feel like popping over to the Rovers?' Michelle asks as she makes her way into the flat where Carla is pacing the living room trying to settle Jasmine.

'Hi, no... It's been a rough day, hasn't it?' Carla replies glancing down at her daughter.

'Has she been fed?' Michelle asks and Carla nods her head.

'Changed?' Michelle asks, once again getting a nod from Carla.

'Pass her here... Why don't you go for a bath or something?' Michelle suggests reaching her arms out.

'Don't be silly, Chelle... You've been working all day.' Carla says.

'And so have you. Being a mum is hard, being a single mum is even harder so why don't you let me take her for an hour or so?' Michelle replies.

'Thank you.' Carla almost whispers as she passes Jasmine to Michelle.


	4. four

'Mrs Connor! We weren't expecting you back today!' Hayley says as Carla makes her way into the factory and all the employees turn to face her as she pushes Jasmine's pram.

'I wasn't planning on coming back today Hayley. Is Liam in the office?' Carla asks.

'Yes.' Hayley replies.

'He's been in a foul mood all morning!' Janice adds causing Carla to smile.

'I bet he has. Can you do me a favour and keep an eye on her?' Carla asks glancing down at Jasmine who is fast asleep.

'Of course.' Hayley replies.

'Can we have a peek, Mrs C?' Sean asks.

'In a minute. Let me go see Liam then I'll introduce you all to her. In the meantime keep stitching.' Carla replies. Sean nods his head and she watches as they get back to work before making her way into the office.

'I said I didn't want to be disturbed.' Liam says not even looking up at her.

'Well someone is a bit grumpy this morning.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'What do you want?' He asks.

'Well in case you have forgotten I do still own 60% of this factory.' She replies.

'Well maybe you should've remembered that before you went gallivanting around London.' He says.

'I didn't have a choice and you know that. I told Tony there was someone else so I either had to leave or you would have been burying me.' She replies.

'What do you mean?' He asks.

'Do you really think Tony just let me walk out the door? He pinned me up against the wall, he slapped me a few times. He gave me a black eye.' She replies.

'Shit... I had no idea, Carla.' He says.

'That would be because you didn't answer your phone. I left the house at 4 in the morning when I was positive he was sleeping. I was so scared Liam so don't you dare act like I left just because I felt like it, don't you dare.' She says stepping backwards as he moves towards her.

'I'm so sorry, Carla.' He mumbles and she shakes her head.

'You don't get to say sorry and think it makes everything better... I needed you, Liam. I needed you more than I've ever needed anyone.' She says.

'I never wanted to hurt you. Maria told me she was pregnant again and I panicked. I knew if I heard your voice I would come running. But then she had a miscarriage and I just needed to hear your voice.' He replies.

'I don't want to break up your marriage, Liam... I just want to know if I'll ever be able to tell Jasmine who her dad is.' She says.

'Of course you will. I just need some time to tell Maria.' He replies.

'You can take the day off... I can look after this place.' She says.

'Don't be silly you've got Jasmine.' He replies.

'And I can keep her here with me. Liam, go home or wherever you want to go. I can deal with this. I want to deal with this place today.' She says smiling.

'Okay. I don't know if this I'd overstepping the mark but can I give you a hug?' He asks.

'I'd like that.' She replies quietly. Smiling he steps forward and instantly wraps his arms around her.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you.' He says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

'This is Jasmine and she's two weeks old. She weighed 6lbs 2oz when she was born. At the moment I'd rather not have any questions asked about her father.' Carla says smiling as she lifts Jasmine into her arms.

'Oh she's beautiful, Mrs Connor.' Hayley says causing Carla to smile.

'Thank you...' Carla replies glancing down at Jasmine.

'As you can see Liam is away home so you're stuck with me for the day, me and Jasmine.' Carla says smiling.

'I'll be in the office if you need me.' She adds placing Jasmine back in the pram.

'Would you like a coffee, Mrs Connor?' Sean asks.

'I'd love one, Sean... Can you bring it through?' Carla asks and Sean nods his head. She smiles and makes her way onto the office pushing Jasmine's pram.

* * *

'Mrs Connor, that's us leaving...' Hayley says peeking her head around the office door where Carla is sitting at her desk, Jasmine curled up against her chest.

'Okay, Hayley... Thanks for today.' Carla replies smiling up at her. Her first day back was an eventful one to say the least.

'Will we see you tomorrow?' Hayley asks.

'Probably. I'm not sure, depends on this little one's schedule.' Carla replies smiling.

'Well I'll see you tomorrow then.' Hayley says turning and leaving the office.

'We can go home in a little bit, baby girl... Mummy just has some more bits and bobs to do.' Carla whispers glancing down at Jasmine as her phone vibrates

 **From Liam :**

 _Could you get one of the girls to do a bit of cleaning? We have a meeting tomorrow and the place is a tip_.

 **To Liam :**

 _They're all away home. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?_

 **From Liam :**

 _I forgot! Can you give the place a once over then?_

Sighing she places her phone back on the table.

'Mummy needs to hire a cleaner.' She says.

* * *

'Shhhh... Mummy will be two minutes.' Carla says glancing over at the pram where Jasmine is beginning to whimper. She currently kneeling down scrubbing the floor in an attempt to get a coffee stain off.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Oh... Hello?' She says turning around and coming face to face with a tall man wearing a fluorescent vest and black hat.

'Hi, love.' He replies smiling at her.

'Can I help you?' She asks as Jasmine continues to whimper.

'I'm looking for Janice?' He replies.

'Ah well she's just gone home... Wouldn't you like me to let her know you came by?' She asks.

'No, it's okay. I'm Trev, her flatmate or lodger really.' He replies smiling.

* * *

 **I know Carla and Trevor didn't actually meet until 2010 but nothing in this story is going to be the way it was in the show so I hope you like it!**


	5. five

'I'm just saying that maybe you could've put a little more effort into the cleaning.' Liam says as Carla stands in front of him cradling Jasmine against her chest.

'And I'm just saying do it yourself next time.' She replies, well aware of the staff watching them.

'Look, you were the only one here... I wasn't asking for the place to be sparkling just clean. I mean did you even clean at all?' He asks.

'Do you know what? I don't have to deal with this... Fuck you, Liam. Clean the factory yourself.' She replies turning and leaving the office.

'Where are you going?' Liam asks following her and watching as she places Jasmine in her pram.

'Out.' She replies tucking a blanket around the little girl's legs.

'You can't keep running away when things get hard, Carla... This is supposed to be your factory. You too over Paul's 60%, start acting like it.' He says causing her to instantly turn to face him.

'Running away? You and I both know why I left so let's not fucking go there. Now I am going out for some air before I say or do something I might regret.' She replies grabbing the pram and leaving the factory.

'Let me help you down the stairs.' Liam says following her. She nods her head and he helps her carry the pram downstairs.

'I'm sorry.' He says and she shakes her head.

'How many times have you said that over the past few days.' She replies beginning to walk away. He sighs and watches as she makes her way towards the Rovers.

'What can I get you, love?' Michelle asks as Carla makes her way into the pub.

'A new business partner.' Carla replies sighing as she puts the breaks on the pram beside a table.

'Liam irritating you?' Michelle asks.

'He's doing my head in, Chelle... Yesterday I let him go home to have a bit of a break from the place, you know? He phoned when everyone had gone home and said someone needed to give the place a clean because we had a very important meeting today. So I got down on my knees and practically scrubbed the floor but that's not good enough apparently. Apparently it looks like I didn't even clean... I was in that factory until well after 7 cleaning.' Carla says groaning as Jasmine begins to whimper.

'Can I just have an orange juice, Chelle...' Carla asks making her way over to the pram.

'What's all this fuss about?' Carla says smiling as she lifts Jasmine into her arms.

'There you go... Just wanted a cuddle from mummy, didn't you.' She mumbles keeping Jasmine cradled against her chest as she makes her way back over to the bar.

'One orange juice...' Michelle says sliding the class across the bar to her.

'Thanks, Chelle.' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

'Hello again...' A familiar voice says as Carla tucked a blanket around Jasmine's little body.

'Oh, hiya!' Carla replies smiling as she glances up coming face to face with the man she met in the factory the day before.

'Blimey, that minimum wage goes a long way.' He says looking at her.

'You what?' She asks.

'Your gear... You're eh, the smartest cleaner I've ever seen. Best looking an all.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Why don't you just call me Cinderella?' She says.

'You off?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Well I don't want my carriage turning into a pumpkin now, do I?' She replies smiling.

'Stay and have a drink with me?' He suggests.

'Another time perhaps, I've not got a baby sitter.' She says and he nods his head. He moves over slightly giving her room to get past. Smiling she grabs her bag and instantly pulls a pen out. She scribbles something down on a coaster before handing it to him.

'That's my number.' She says and he smiles.

'Emm... I never got your name.' He says as she pushes the pram towards the pub door.

'Well I told you, it's Cinderella.' She replies.

* * *

'Carla... Carla... Wait up!' Liam shouts as he spots Carla leaving the pub.

'I'm going home, Liam... I need to put Jasmine to bed.' She says not even glancing over her shoulder as she reaches her car which is parked outside the factory.

'Let me come with you? We need to talk?' He says and she shakes her head.

'Talk about what? How to properly clean the factory. I've had enough, Liam. I am so over this. So over fighting with you... Just leave me alone.' She replies lifting Jasmine out of her pram and placing her into her carseat.

'Carla, please? I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you either.' He says as she straps Jasmine in.

'I'm so tired, Liam. Just let me go home.' She replies closing the car door and making her way round to the drivers side. She opens the door and Liam grabs hold of her arm.

'I'm sorry.' He says causing her to sigh.

'So you keep saying. Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Liam. Sorry means nothing when you keep repeating it but do nothing about it.' She replies getting in her car. He sighs as she starts her engine and begins to drive off.


	6. six

**From Liam :**

 _Are you coming in today?_

 **To Liam :**

 _Yes. On my way._

 **From Liam :**

 _Okay. See you soon then._

Placing her phone in her bag Carla sighs as she lifts up Jasmine's carseat and opens the front door.

'What mummy wouldn't give to climb back into bed and curl up in a little ball.' Carla mumbles feeling her phone vibrate again.

'Ugh I wish he'd leave me alone.' She says closing the front door behind her and locking it. She makes her way downstairs to her car secures Jasmine's carseat into the back before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

'Oh, it's Auntie Chelle.' Carla says smiling.

 **From Chelle :**

 _Hey, you in work today?xxx_

 **To Chelle :**

 _Unfortunately, yes. I'm so fucking tired, Chelle... Jasmine was awake most of the night and now I need to go deal with Liam xx_

 **From Chelle :**

 _Just ignore him. He's just annoyed that you left, that's all. Would you like me to have Jasmine for a couple of hours this afternoon?xxx_

 **To Chelle :**

 _No, it's okay. She'll probably just sleep. Thanks anyway xx_

 **From Chelle :**

 _Okay well if you need me, phone me xxx_

Smiling Carla places her phone back in her bag before she glances down at Jasmine.

'I guess we should get to work then, Jasmine.' She says quietly.

* * *

'Who's that?' Trevor asks as he sees a smallish woman with short browny/gingery hair rush out the factory and down the steps.

'Teresa, the cleaner.' Janice replies before making her way into the factory. He turns around and sighs as he sees Carla getting out of her car.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He asks as she slings her handbag over her shoulder and opens the back door.

'Tell you what?' She asks lifting Jasmine's carseat out and looking up at him.

'That you weren't the cleaner.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Now where would the fun of that been?' She asks closing the door.

'Suppose our date's off then?' He says.

'Oh you give up that easily?' She replies moving closer to him.

'Can I buy you a drink to apologise?' He asks and she nods her head watching him glance down at Jasmine.

'Well I can't make tonight but how bout tomorrow?' She asks causing him to smile.

'Suits me.' He replies. She nods her head and makes her way past him, towards the factory.

'Ey, there's one thing... I don't like them lot knowing my private life.' She says turning back to face him.

'Yeah, I think I've opened my big mouth too much already.' He replies. She quickly makes her way upstairs and into the factory.

'Morning, Mrs Connor... Can I get you a coffee?' Hayley asks.

'Mm... That would be great, Hayley.' Carla replies smiling. She makes her way into the office where Liam is sitting at his desk.

'Can we talk?' He asks watching her place Jasmine's carseat on her desk.

'Morning to you too... I'd rather not right now, Liam. Another day maybe. I'm exhausted.' She admits.

'Okay... Another time.' He says smiling.

* * *

'Shhh... I've got you.' Liam whispers as he lifts Jasmine into his arms. The little girl instantly settles down and he glances at Carla who is fast asleep with her head resting on her desk.

'Mummy needs to get some sleep since you seem to have kept her up all night.' He says gently rocking the little girl in his arms.

'I've let your mummy down big time, Jasmine... I should never have ignored her calls, should I? What was I thinking.' He says pacing round the office.

'Mr Connor, we're going on our lunch break.' Hayley says peeking her head around the door.

'Okay.' Liam replies watching as his employees leave the factory.

* * *

'Liam... What are you doing?' Carla asks as her eyes flicker open and she sees Liam grab a handful of wipes from the packet.

'Trying to change her nappy. You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you.' He replies causing her to smile.

'You're using too many wipes.' She says standing up. She walks over to where he's sitting and leans on his shoulder.

'And you do actual need to wipe... You're not going to break her, Liam.' She adds.

'That's it. Now just put the new nappy on.' She says smiling as he places the wipes in a nappy sack.

'That's back to front, Liam... The tabs go to the front.' She says laughing.

'This is so complicated.' He mumbles as he eventually gets the nappy on.

'It gets easier.' Carla says smiling. He lifts Jasmine into his arms before going to pass her to Carla.

'No... No... You can keep her while I go make us a coffee.' She says and he lifts Jasmine back to his chest. She watches as Jasmine instantly curls up against his chest.

'She looks comfy there.' Carla mumbles and Liam smiles.

'I'm going to tell Maria... I want to be her dad, Carla.' He says.


	7. seven

**This is a complete flashback chapter which is why it's so short.**

* * *

'Congratulations, mummy. You've got a beautiful baby girl...' The midwife says smiling as she places the newborn daughter on Carla's chest.

'Hi, beautiful... I've waited a long, long time to meet you.' Carla whispers smiling as a tear falls down her cheek.

'She's beautiful... Is there anyone I can call for you?' The midwife asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No, thank you... It's just me and you against the world, isn't it baby girl? We don't need anyone.' Carla says smiling as the nurse drapes a blanket over them both.

* * *

'So does this little girl have a name yet?' The nurse asks as Carla cradles the little girl against her chest.

'Jasmine... Jasmine Michelle Connor.' Carla replies glancing down at her daughter.

'What a lovely name... You and your husband must be so proud to have such a beautiful baby, will he be coming in to see you both?' The nurse asks and Carla sighs.

'My husband's dead. He was killed in a car accident.' She replies.

'Oh I'm so sorry... I had no idea, how awful that must've been for you.' The nurse says.

'I'll leave you in peace. Just let me know if you need anything.' She adds and Carla nods her head. The nurse leaves the room and Carla smiles down at Jasmine.

'You're daddy's not dead, don't worry... He's just a little bit distracted at the moment. I'm hoping he'll come round when he meets you and sees you're beautiful little face. Who could resist that face, ey? He might not love me but he's got to love you, he's your daddy.' Carla whispers as she glances at her phone on the table beside her bed.

 _21 missed calls._

Sighing she turns her phone off and turns her attention back to Jasmine.

'We'll go back to Weatherfield one day... I don't know when but we'll go back one day, I promise.' She says kissing the top of her little girl's head.


	8. eight

'Maria, we need to talk...' Liam says as he makes his way into the house where his wife is curled up on the sofa.

'What's up?' She asks smiling up at him.

'You're not going to like this... It's about Carla.' He replies and she sits up.

'Go on then.' She says and he takes a deep breath.

'I don't really know how to tell you this, in fact I don't even know how to say it but you know how Carla's daughter Jasmine?' Liam asks.

'Yes...' She replies and Liam sighs.

'She's mine.' He says quietly.

* * *

'Shhh... Mummy's got you, baby girl.' Carla whispers as she cradles the screaming infant in her arms.

'What's the matter? I've fed you and changed you... I don't know what you want.' She cries as tears begin streaming down her cheeks.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

'Ugh who's that.' Carla moans making her way over to the receiver. She picks it up and places it to her ear.

'Hello?'

 _'Carla, can you let me up. It's raining.'_

'Of course.'

She buzzes her ex brother in law/ex lover into the building and opens the front door as she continues to try console Jasmine.

'What's going on here?' Liam asks as he makes his way through the front door.

'She won't stop crying.' Carla replies and he puts his arms out.

'Come see daddy...' He says.

'Don't say that unless you plan on sticking around.' She says quietly as she reluctantly passes Jasmine to him.

'I do. I've told Maria, she knows.' He replies gently bouncing Jasmine. He reaches out and gently wipes a tear off Carla's cheek.

'Really?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I love you and I'm so sorry I let you down.' He replies.

'You have no idea how much I missed you.' She whispers as Jasmine begins to settle.

'Come here.' He says wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

'I'm here and I'm yours.' He says.


End file.
